Could We Be More?
by MafiaSquirrel
Summary: AU. Duncan and Gwen are best friends in high school. Gwen doesn't know it, but Duncan has been harboring romantic feelings for her for some time. Join them on their journey as they ask themselves the question we ALL ask ourselves at some point: Could we be more? DuncanxGwen. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Could We Be more? (Chapter 1)

**Salutations! This is the first fanfiction story I ever wrote. I posted it on another website a few years ago, and I thought it'd give a good sense of my style if I posted it here, too. The story centers around Duncan and Gwen. Basically, they're 17, they're in high school, and Total Drama never happened. I really hope you guys enjoy this. As I write this note, the story remains unfinished. However, I might be persuaded to finish if you guys like it. So leave a few kind words, if you please!**

**~~~Gwen's::P.O.V.~~~**

I awoke to a very annoying beep. I groaned groggily, still half asleep, and banged on my alarm clock until the beeping ceased. I literally rolled out of bed and fell face first onto the floor with a _thud_. Then I remembered: it was Monday; I had to go to school. I let out another exhausted groan, and got off my floor.

I walked to my closet, and put on a black t-shirt that said Beautiful Letdown, some black skinny jeans, and my favorite pair of midnight blue sneakers. I put on my makeup, expertly applying my teal lipstick. Then I brushed my short, black-and-teal-streaked hair. I stepped out of my bathroom, and glanced at the clock. My eyes widened with alarm seeing the time, and I quickly grabbed my book bag, ran downstairs, and rushed out the front door.

When I got to my bus stop, he was already there waiting for me. My best friend, that is. "Mornin' Sunshine," Duncan said, greeting me by my nickname.

"Hey, Juvie," I replied with a smile. The bus came, and opened its doors to us. We stepped o, and headed for our usual seats in the back.

I heard a voice from the row ahead of us say, "Hey, Dudes! Wassup?" I turned my head to see Geoff sitting next to Bridgette. They were two of my best friends in the world. Geoff was your typical party boy, and Bridgette was a totally laid-back surfer chick. We all spent the whole bus ride talking about our weekends.

When we finally got to school, we all went our separate ways. I had every class with Duncan except history and art (which I was SO grateful for), so I walked with him to homeroom. Our teacher for homeroom was cool. She let us talk to each other or whatever the whole time. So, in an effort to avoid my oncoming boredom, I decided to poke Duncan in the stomach.

He just looked at me like, "Really?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked away, trying to think of a way to pass the time. But then Duncan poked me back. I looked at him. He was grinning evilly. I grinned back; the poke war was _on_!

We poked each other in the arm, face, and stomach while everyone else just looked at us like we were morons. But that was just our relationship. Duncan may have been a moron, but he was _my_ moron, and vice versa.

I first met Duncan in second grade. Back then he didn't have a Mohawk. Come to think of it, he didn't have the spike collar or piercings either (man, that was a _long_ time ago). Anyway, it was my first day at school. My mom tried to homeschool me in first grade, but I'll spare you the gory details of how _that_ worked out. I was really scared of going to school because I hadn't had much interaction with kids my age up until this point. I wasn't too sure about the whole "making friends" thing.

When I entered my classroom, the only person I saw was a boy my age with black hair and teal eyes playing with a train set. I walked over to him. "Whatcha doing?" I asked, hands behind my back.

"Trying to get the chocolate chip cookies to the birthday party before the vampires eat them all," he answered very seriously.

"Can I help?" I asked sweetly, cocking my head to the side.

"Sure," he said excitedly. "You can be this piece." He handed me a little piece to some board game in the shape of the sun. "Now, hold off the vampires."

"Ok," I agreed. "My name's Gwen, by the way."

"I'm Duncan," he replied. "Hey you're pretty good with that sun piece. Hmm…I think I'll call you Sunshine."

After that day we were pretty much inseparable. Well, except for when he got sent to juvie, earning him his own nickname. In third grade, we tried to run away together, but only got as far as the McDonald's about a block from my house. In fourth grade we got the chicken pox together. In seventh grade he dyed my hair to give me teal streaks, and I dyed his to give him a green mohawk. You get it.

I was sucked back into reality when the bell rang, signaling us to go to our next class. "You okay, Sunshine?" Duncan asked me. "You zoned out there for awhile."

"What? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. Just lost in thought," I assured him. He slung his arm over my shoulder and we walked together to our algebra 2 class.

**~~~Duncan's:::P.O.V.~~~**

I was in math class, but I wasn't paying attention (big shocker there, right?). Instead, I was watching Gwen take notes. Gwen's my best friend, and has been as long as I can remember. And that's all she sees us as: best friends. But, secretly, I've wanted to be more since seventh grade when I dyed her hair teal. There's just something about her that gets me going.

_Stop thinking about her_, I told myself. _She doesn't think of you that way. Besides, you have Courtney._ I sighed inwardly. Courtney was my girlfriend, unfortunately. She was bossy, uptight, mean, a suck-up, and down-right annoying. The only reason I asked her out in the first place was so that I could get over my feelings for Gwen. I looked over at my best friend again: she was hunched over her notes a bit, kicking her legs absentmindedly the way she always did when she was really concentrating. Gosh, she was so cute. Ugh, snap out of it!

**Will Duncan ever admit his feelings for Gwen? Does Gwen really only see them as best friends? Why am I asking you all this? **_**Some**_** of these questions **_**might**_** be answered in the next chapter of "Could We Be more?" which I've actually already finished. Thanks so much for reading! It means a lot. Reviews are welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

Could We Be More? (Chapter 2)

**Salutations! This, my friends, is the second chapter of the first fanfiction I ever wrote. Again, I wrote this a few years back, but reviews are still welcome and appreciated. **

**~~~Trent's:::P.O.V.~~~**

It was my first day at my new school, and it was already third period. I hadn't really met anyone too interesting yet, but who knows? Maybe I'll have more luck in my history class. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw a girl wearing dark colors walk into the room and sit next to me. She had short, black hair with teal streaks. She was way cute. She met my gaze, and smiled at me; even _cuter_.

"Oh, hi. You must be the new guy," she said, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "My name is Gwen."

"Mine's Trent," I said to her. "I like your shirt." The Beautiful Letdown was one of my favorite albums by Switchfoot.

She blushed. Score I got her to blush! "Thanks," she said, looking down. "You like Switchfoot?" She looked back up at me. Her dark green eyes were a sight to see. I nodded, unable to think of anything to say.

Then the teacher came in. "Alright, Students," he said cheerily. "Let's get straight to work, shall we?" After a few moments of trying, and failing, to concentrate, I passed a note to Gwen. She smiled, reading it, scribbled something on the other side, and passed it back to me. And so it went, until the bell rang.

Gwen got up to leave. "Hey, want to walk to lunch together?" I asked, catching up with her.

"Sure," she said with a smile that conveyed excitement. I fell into step with her as we walked to the cafeteria, and over to a table where a bunch of people were talking. "I'd like you to meet my friends."

"This is Bridgette." She motioned to a blonde girl in a blue sweatshirt. "Geoff," a blonde guy in an open pink shirt and a cowboy hat. "DJ," a big guy in a green shirt and a white beanie. "LeShawna," a large girl with long, black hair that looked like she had an attitude. "Izzy," a redhead with a crazed look in her eyes. "Owen," a round guy with blonde hair and a maple leaf shirt. "And, last but not least, Duncan," a scary looking guy with piercings, a green mohawk, a skull shirt, and a scowl on his face. She sat down next to him.

**~~~Duncan's::P.O.V.~~~**

I sat down at my usual lunch table with Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, LeShawna, Izzy, and Owen. I wondered where Gwen was. "Hey, Bra," Geoff took a break from kissing Bridgette to speak to me. "Where's Gwen? She's late."

"How should _I_ know?" I asked. He gave me a knowing look, and I just glared back at him. Geoff knew that I liked Gwen. I told him one day when I had an especially bad fight with Courtney.

**~~~FLASHBACK~~~**

I knocked on Geoff's door. I needed someone to vent to, and figured he would listen. He opened the door and I went inside without waiting for him to speak. "What's up, Bro?" he asked as he leaned on his kitchen counter.

"Freakin' Courtney," I replied. "We just had this huge stupid fight." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What about?" he asked nonchalantly. We had been through this conversation a million times since I started dating Courtney.

"I don't even _remember_," I sighed in frustration. I looked out the window and saw the stars outside. Then, another face replaced the picture of an angry Courtney in my head. A nicer, calmer face **(A/N: Bet you all know who**_** that**_** is)**.

"Dude, why are you even dating her?" he asked with a look of frustration and confusion. "I hate seeing you like this, Man." He shook his head at me as he said this last part.

"I don't know why. I don't like her anymore." Believe it or not, there was a time when I actually _did_ like Courtney. She was nice, thoughtful, and caring. Not to mention _hot_. But when we started dating, I noticed more and more of her bad traits. Her competiveness, bossiness, and her need to control me. She just wasn't fun to be with anymore. Plus we started arguing more and more about the dumbest stuff.

"Why don't you break up with her?" Geoff asked. "You could go out with, I don't know… Gwen."

"What?" I asked, 'cause that last part caught me way off guard.

"Yeah," he said like he'd just come up with a cure for the common cold. "You should date Gwen. You guys would be so good together. You totally click."

"Don't you think I know that?" I asked, almost yelling at him. He looked surprised. "I've wanted to be with Gwen since seventh grade, but she doesn't like me that way, and I don't want to wreck our friendship."

**~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~**

As if on cue, Gwen walked in with some guy I've never seen, pulling me back into reality. She introduced him to our friends. I scowled at him when she introduced me. He didn't look like he could be trusted. Gwen started chatting with Bridgette about some reality show. I don't really remember what it was called. Total Drama something? Anyway I just ate my lunch and talked to Geoff and DJ.

My next class was English, which I had with Gwen, Owen, and Izzy. I was early for some reason, so I saw Gwen walk in with Elvis or whatever his name was. They were talking and laughing together. I hate to admit it, but I was jealous. Ugh, what am I gonna do?!

**What will Duncan do about his feelings for Gwen? Does Gwen like the new guy, Trent? Will Duncan ever dump Courtney? Stay tuned for the next chapter of "Could We Be More?" Thank you so much for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

Could We Be More? (Chapter 3)

**Salutations! Thanks so much for reading this far. This chapter was also written a few years ago. Review, if you please! And enjoy!**

**~~~Gwen's::P.O.V.~~~**

Duncan was acting super weird at lunch. He kept glancing over at me and Trent. He even looked mad when I introduced him. I wanted to talk to him before English, but Bridgette and Izzy whisked me away before I got the chance. "Who's the new guy?" Bridgette asked.

"He's just a guy from my history class," I answered.

"Do you _LIKE _ him?" Izzy asked, grinning. I sighed. Those two _lived_ for stuff like this.

"NO!" I protested. They looked at me like they knew better. "Okay, maybe… a little." I did like Trent a little. But I also kind of-ish liked someone else. But I knew the other guy didn't feel the same way. He couldn't… could he?

"Well, it's obvious he likes you," Bridgette gushed, pulling me out of my zoned out state. I looked at her questioningly. "You know it is. Oh, I've gotta go to math. We'll talk about this later, Gwen." She pointed at me and narrowed her eyes as she walked away. I rolled my eyes, and walked into my classroom arm-in-arm with Izzy.

**~~~Duncan's::P.O.V.~~~**

I was sick of school. It was last period, the other class I didn't share with Gwen. She took art, and I somehow ended up taking music. I strolled into the classroom, and immediately took notice that Elvis was in my class. _GREAT_.

When I sat down, he started talking to me. Even _MORE_ great. "Hey, you're close friends with Gwen, right?" he asked.

"She's my _BEST_ friend," I corrected him. "What's it to ya?"

"I was thinking about asking her out," he said. "She's pretty hot." I narrowed my eyes at him when he said that. I was about to say something else when the teacher walked in and started the lesson.

After school I wanted to walk Gwen home. I only lived three houses down from her, so we did that a lot. But then I was attacked into a hug. I looked to see who the culprit was. Courtney. This day just keeps getting better and better.

"Hey, Dunky," she greeted using her stupid pet name for me. "Wanna walk home together?"

"Hey, Princess," I replied. I was about to tell her that I was gonna walk Gwen home, but then I saw her walking off the school grounds with Elvis. I sighed inwardly in defeat. "Sure." I tried to sling my arm over Courtney's shoulders, but she pushed it away.

**~~~Courtney's::P.O.V.~~~**

I found Duncan outside after school. I tackled him into a big hug. I've seen Gwen do that to him. Gwen was his best friend, but I wish she wasn't. He was always talking about her, and they were together 24/7. Sometimes I feel like _SHE's_ more of his girlfriend than _I_ am. Grr. I just want to rip that sun-fearing emo-loving liar's face off.

Duncan looked up at me. "Hey, Dunky," I said to him, smiling. "Wanna walk home together?"

"Hey, Princess," he said back. I love it when he calls me that, but I would never tell him. He opened his mouth to say something else, then closed it, looking over at Gwen. He looked kind of angry. But the anger disappeared when he said, "Sure." He put his arm around me, but I swatted it away.

Most of the walk was spent in silence. Except for when we were arguing. He wanted to go to the movies tonight, but I had a math test to study for. When we got to my house, I pulled him in for a kiss. We started kissing harder, until we were having a full blown make-out session on my porch. When we pulled away for air, he turned to go. "See you later, Court," he said as we walked away from me.

"Bye, Dunky," I waved at him before entering my house.

**~~~Trent's::P.O.V.~~~**

After school I went looking for Gwen. I found her at her locker putting things in her bookbag. "Hey, Gwen," I said, smiling at her.

She smiled back, looking up at me. "Hey, Trent," she replied.

"Do you ride the bus home?" I asked, hopeful that she didn't.

"No, I walk home," she answered. "Do you want to walk together?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." We walked out of the school. We chatted the whole way to her house, and stopped at her front door.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked, unlocking her door.

"No thanks I've gotta get home," I answered. "Hey, do you think we could go out some time?" I kicked a rock on the ground, waiting for her response.

"Yeah," she said with a big smile. "I'd really like that, Trent."

"Great," I looked back up at her. "Dinner tomorrow night?" She nodded her head. "Great. I'll pick you up at 7:00. See you tomorrow." I waved at her before leaving. YES!

**~~~Gwen's::P.O.V.~~~**

He asked me out! I can't believe Trent just asked me out! Just then I got a text. I looked at my phone to see who it was from.

**Duncan:** Hey, Sunshine

**Gwen:** Hey Dunky :)

**Duncan: **Wanna go see that new slasher flick tonight?

**Gwen:** Let me guess, Courtney was too busy?

**Duncan: **You know me so well

**Gwen: **9:00 showing?

**Duncan:** 9:00 it is ;)

**What will happen at the movies? Will Gwen tell Duncan about her date with Trent? Who is the other guy Gwen sort of-ish likes? I hope you guys liked this chapter. Thanks again for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Could We Be More? (Chapter 4)

**Salutations! My friend, we've made it this far. It broke my heart to write part of this chapter, I'll be honest. This, too, was written around three and a half years ago. Even if part of it is sad, I hope you enjoy it. It would be great if you reviewed!**

**~~~Gwen's::P.O.V.~~~**

I was getting ready for my date with Duncan. GAH! I mean- not my date- my…um…movie night… with my best _friend. _Yeah, that's what I meant. Hehe.

Anyway, I was getting ready, when a knock came at my door. "Come in," I called from my closet.

My mom walked in. She looked a lot like me, but she had the same curly brown hair that I used to have. "Hey, Sweetie," she said, walking over to me. "Getting ready to go out with Duncan?"

"Yeah," I answered simply. She gave me a look. "NO! It's not a _date_, Mom. We're just friends."

"Of course you are," my mom said defensively. "I have always thought you two would make a cute couple, though. Ever since your first day of second grade, when you introduced him to me. But, if you want to date this Trent guy instead, I'll support your decision." Trent. I had totally forgotten about him.

"Thanks Mom," I said, hugging her. "I'm glad I can come to you with stuff like this." Just then the door bell rang. "That's probably Duncan." I rushed downstairs and opened the door to see I was right.

"Hey, Gwen," Duncan said, smiling at me. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," I said, already heading out the door. "Bye, Mom!" I got into Duncan's car—a lime green Nissan. He immediately started playing some music. Misery by Maroon five, an awesome song. We both started singing along. You wouldn't think it, but Duncan actually has a pretty good singing voice. He even plays the guitar. After a couple more songs, we arrived at the movie theater.

In a flash, we were in the seats that we always sat in at the movies – the exact two middle seats, where we would have the best view. The movie, the name of which I forgot, was good, but pretty tame. The main girl was just about to go into the abandoned house when all of a sudden, Duncan put his arm around me. My heart raced, and my hands got all sweaty, but I don't know why.

After the movie, we decided to go back to my house. When we got there, we plopped down on my bed. I decided to tell Duncan about my date with Trent. "Hey, guess what," I said.

He shrugged. "What?" he asked with a smile.

"Trent asked me out!" I stated excitedly. Duncan looked taken aback.

**~~~Duncan's::P.O.V.~~~**

What?! That jerk asked her out?! How do I respond to something like that? "Um," I replied. "That's cool, Gwen."

She looked a little upset. "Aren't you happy for me?" she asked. No, I wanted to say. No I'm not.

"Sure," I answered instead. "I just don't really… trust the guy is all." At least that wasn't a _TOTAL_ lie. I really didn't trust Trent. But I just couldn't tell her why I really wasn't happy. It wasn't the right time yet.

"Okay, then…" Gwen looked unsure that I was telling the truth. "But you really don't have to worry. Trent is a sweet guy." I just nodded.

The next few weeks passed by pretty fast. I was seeing less and less of Gwen. I mean, sure we had classes together, but that was about it. We stopped hanging out, watching movies, going for drives, everything. I guessed she was too busy with _TRENT_.

My relationship with Courtney wasn't getting any better, either. It had pretty much gotten to the point where I couldn't stand to be around her anymore. So I decided to break up with her. Oh, man, she did _NOT_ like that. I'll spare you the details, but it involved a lot of yelling, crying, and kicking. Anyway, I was pretty much alone now, except for Geoff.

One day I didn't see Gwen at school at all. But I _DID_ see her so-called-boyfriend flirting hardcore with Lindsay, the dumb blonde at our school. Jerk. That night, I was just sitting on my bed, listening to music (what did you expect me to be doing, _HOMEWORK_?), when the song Fairytale by Saturday Night at the Apollo came on. As I listened to the lyrics, I made my decision. I had to go see Gwen.

I just walked over to her house, since it was so close. I picked up some rocks, and climbed a tree that conveniently led up to her window. I threw a rock at the glass. No response. I threw another. Still nothing. I threw my last rock. Finally, I heard something inside, and saw her slide open her window.

"Duncan?" she whisper-yelled at me, probably trying not to wake up her mom.

"Hey, Sunshine," I whispered back with a smirk. She helped me into her room.

"What are you doing here?"she asked, glancing at her door. Then I noticed that her cheeks were streaked with tears.

"Have you been crying?" I asked, my voice filled with concern. She sniffed. I took a look around her room. Her vanity mirror was shattered. "What happened here?" She still didn't answer. "Gwen. What's going on?"

**My lame attempt at a cliff-hanger. Will Gwen answer Duncan's questions? What will Duncan do if she does? Isn't Duncan one of the sweetest guys ever for going to see if Gwen's okay? The next chapter I might rewrite; I'm just not sure I like it all that much. If I post it as is, it'll be the last one that was written all those years ago. If you like the story thus far, please review and I'll finish it! Thanks so much for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Could We Be More? (Chapter 5)

**Salutations! This is the last chapter I have for now. Thanks for reading this much! I'd so much appreciate your reviews.**

**~~~Gwen's::P.O.V.~~~**

"What's going on?" Duncan asked looking way concerned. I looked down at my hands. If I looked into those teal eyes of his, I would end up spilling my guts.

He tilted my head up with his index finger and thumb so that I had to look at him. My eyes filled with new tears. "Nothing," I said, unable to think of a decent lie. He gave me a knowing look. "Fine. Trent was over here, and we were talking. I was telling him about something funny you did in class, and he got all mad at me. He yelled, and asked why I always talk about you. I told him I talk about you because… you're my best friend. That made him even angrier, and he accidently hit my mirror."

"Accidently?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded hesitantly. He pulled me into a tight hug while he stroked my hair. I cried silently into his chest. "Where have you been lately?" he asked.

I knew this was coming. I couldn't just drop off the face of the Earth without offering some explanation. "Trent told me he wanted to spend some quality time with me. At first, it was just date night on Friday, but it turned into him wanting to spend all his spare time with me. I couldn't see any of my friends anymore. When I told him that I needed my space, he just got mad and accused me of cheating on him with you. So I didn't bring it up again."

**~~~Duncan's::P.O.V.~~~**

I couldn't believe it. I knew Elvis was trouble from the moment he walked in that lunchroom. I should've told Gwen sooner. "Why don't you just break up with him?" I asked her.

"Because what if he gets mad and hits something again? And what if that something is me this time?"

"It's okay," I cooed in her ear. "If he touches you, I'll be there waiting to make him regret it."

She looked up at me, gratitude showing on her face. "Thanks, Duncan," she said. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too, Sunshine," I whispered before I kissed the top of her head. I let go of her, and turned to leave, but she grabbed my wrist.

"Would you stay for awhile?" she asked, looking somewhat desperate. I just couldn't turn her down; she needed me.

"Sure, Sunshine."

**~~~Gwen's mom's::P.O.V.~~~**

When I went upstairs to go to bed, I heard voices coming from Gwen's room. I knocked on her door. "Hey, Gwen?" I called to her.

"Uh, yeah Mom?" she answered.

"Are you okay in there?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Mom. Just going to sleep."

"Okay. See you in the morning, dear." Please. As if I didn't know that Duncan was in there with her. Well, she needs him now more than ever. Besides, I always knew those two would end up together.

**~~~Gwen's::P.O.V.~~~**

_ I was sitting on a dock, kicking my feet in the silvery blue waves below. Suddenly, I felt someone sit down next to me. I turned my head to face whoever it was as the wind blew my hair around my face. It was Duncan. He was smiling at me, and leaning back on his hands. "Hey, Sunshine," he said._

_ "Hey," I breathed. _

_ He pushed a strand of hair away from my face, and placed his hand on my cheek. Then he started leaning in towards me. I did the same, and closed my eyes. _

I bolted upright in my bed, breathing heavily. Weird dream. After I calmed down, I got up and got ready for school. I was waiting at my bus stop when Duncan came, carrying something in his hand. "I brought caaards," he said, holding them up to my face.

"Ahh, the Mafia game continues," I said with a serious look on my face, scrunching my eyebrows together. Then we both burst into laughter, not caring who stared at us. It was good to have my best friend back.

Later, when all of our friends were at our usual lunch table, Duncan took out his pack of cards. "Okay," he said to everyone, taking a dramatic pause. "It's Mafia time."

"Ooh ooh, I call narrator," I shouted.

"Okay, okay. Calm down," Duncan said, handing me the cards. I took out the unnecessary cards, and passed the rest out to everyone. When they had all memorized their cards, they handed them back to me.

"Okay. Everyone go to sleep," I said. They all bowed their heads and closed their eyes. "Mafia, wake up." Duncan pulled his head up. '_OF COURSE'_ I mouthed to him. He smirked. "Who do you want to kill?" I asked. He pointed at Geoff. I nodded. "Mafia, go back to sleep."

When he had bowed his head again, I said, "Doctor, wake up." Izzy's head popped up. "Who do you want to save?" She thought for a moment before pointing to Bridgette. "Doctor go back to sleep." She re-bowed her head.

"Sherriff, wake up," I said. DJ's head came up this time. "Who do you think is the Mafia?" He pointed at Izzy. "Sherriff, go back to sleep." His head was bowed once again.

"Everyone, wake up," I commanded. Everyone's heads rose. "So last night, there was a terrible tragedy." A serious look covered my face as I tried to hold back a smile. "Owen was eating a pack of skittles, and started choking on one."

"NO!" Owen cried. "Not skittles!"

I shushed him, and continued my story. "But, Izzy gave him the Heimlich maneuver, and he coughed it up." Owen gave a sigh of relief. "Then, the skittle went _FLYING_ across the room, and into Geoff's ear. And it kept going until it got wedged in his brain."

Bridgette gasped. "You don't mean—"

"Indeed I do," I cut her off. "Skittle brain. I'm sorry, Geoff. You died."

"Aw, man," Geoff complained. "Not cool, Bra." And we continued our game throughout the rest of lunch. I correct myself: it was good to have my best _FRIENDS_ back.

**Will Gwen break up with Trent? Will Duncan have to 'make Trent sorry'? Will the Mafia ever be caught? I decided to post this as it was when I wrote it a few years ago, even though I wasn't totally happy with the mafia tangent. Thanks so much for reading! It means the world. I've decided to finish the story, and I hope you keep reading 'til the end.**


End file.
